Josh Hutcherson
Josh Hutcherson (ur. 12 października 1992 r.) — amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny. W Igrzyskach Śmierci wciela się w Peetę Mellarka. Biografia Jest synem Michelle i Chrisa Hutchersonów. Urodził się w Union w stanie Kentucky, gdzie mieszka wraz z rodziną. Ma młodszego brata Connora (ur. 1996). Uczęszcza do Ryle High School. Występuje od 2002 roku. Inspiracją dla niego jest aktor Jake Gyllenhaal. Aktor jest współzałożycielem organizacji Straight But Not Narrow, skupiającej osoby heteroseksualne walczące o równość. Kariera Pierwszym filmem, w którym zagrał Josh jest House Blend z 2002 roku. W tym samym roku pojawił się w jednym odcinku Ostrego dyżuru. W 2003 roku grał w filmach Pies, który czynił cud''a i ''Szalone dni oraz Amerykański splendor. W 2005 roku pojawił się w kilku hollywoodzkich produkcjach. Miał drugoplanową rolę w filmie Tygrysy murawy, użyczył głosu Marklowi w animowanym Ruchomym Zamku Hauru. Zagrał także swoje pierwsze główne role w Małym Manhattanie i Zathurze. W następnym roku wystąpił w filmie RV. W 2007 roku pojawił się w filmach Most do Terabithii ''oraz' Strażacki pies. W 2008 roku zagrał w Skrzydlate cienie , Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi 3D oraz '''Cirque Du Freak. 30 marca 2008 roku otrzymał nagrodę młodego artysty za główną rolę w filmie Most do Terabithii. Podobne nagrody otrzymały również występujące w filmie AnnaSophia Robb oraz Bailee Madison. W 2012 roku wystąpił w filmie ''Igrzyska śmierci'', którego scenariusz został oparty na bestsellerowej powieści science fiction autorstwa Suzanne Collins o tym samym tytule. W 2013 roku zagrał w kontynuacji'' Igrzysk śmierci:'' W Pierścieniu Ognia, a w 2014 i 2015 roku zagrał w kontynuacji Igrzysk: obu częściach Kosogłosa. '' Wybrana filmografia * Journey 3: From the Earth to the Moon (2019) jako Sean * Die in a Gunfight (2018) jako Ben * Future Man (2017-) jako Josh Futturman * The Long Home (2017) jako Nathan Winer * Disaster Artist (2017) jako Philip Haldiman * Tragedy Girls (2017) jako Toby Mitchell * ''In Dubious Battle (2016) jako Vinnie * The Rusted (2015) jako Max * Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 2 (2015) jako Peeta Mellark * Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 1 (2014) jako Peeta Mellark * Escobar: Paradise Lost (2014) jako Nick * Igrzyska Śmierci: W Pierścieniu Ognia (2013) jako Peeta Mellark * Red Dawn (2012) jako Robert * The Forger (2012) jako Joshua * Podróż na Tajemniczą Wyspę (2012) jako Sean Anderson * Igrzyska Śmierci (2012) jako Peeta Mellark * 7 dni w Hawanie (2012) jako Teddy Atkins * Detention (2011) jako Clapton Davis * Wszystko w porządku (2010) jako Laser * Trzecia zasada (2010) jako Chuck * Asystent wampira (2008) jako Steve * Podróż do wnętrza ziemi 3D (2008) jako Sean Anderson * Skrzydlate cienie (2008) jako Jimmy Jasperson * Strażacki pies (2007) jako Shane Fahey * Most do Terabithii (2007) jako Jesse Aarons * RV (2006) jako Carl Munro * Zathura - Kosmiczna przygoda (2005) jako Walter * Ostatnia gonitwa (2005) jako Joey * Mały Manhattan (2005) jako Gabe Burton * Tygrysy murawy (2005) jako Bucky Weston * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (2004) jako Eddie Crobett * Ekspres polarny (2004) jako Hero Boy * Motocross Kids (2004) jako Toad E. Bartley * Amerykański splendor (2003) jako Robin * Szalone dni (2003) jako Chris Morse * Pies, który czynił cuda (2003) jako Charlie Logan * House Blend (2002) jako Nicky Harper Ciekawostki * Podczas nagrywania filmu z serii Igrzyska Śmierci, Jennifer Lawrence stwierdziła, że bez problemu wykona wykop nad głową Josh'a, jednak kopnęła go w głowę, przez co zemdlał i trafił do szpitala ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu i siniakami. * W 2016 r. wystąpił w teledysku do piosenki Dj Snake'a i Bipolara Sunshine'a - Middle. * Josh ma 170 cm wzrostu. * Ma dwa psy wabiące się Diesel i Nixon oraz dwa koty: Jell-O i Paws. * Ma 3 tatuaże: jeden ze znakiem Libra na lewym nadgarstku, jeden z kotwicą po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej i jeden ze statkiem pirackim pomiędzy ramionami, na plecach. Linki zewnętrzne *Filmweb *josh-hutcherson-poland.blogspot.com Kategoria:Aktorzy de:Josh Hutcherson en:Josh Hutcherson es:Josh Hutcherson fr:Josh Hutcherson ru:Джош Хатчерсон Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni